Don't Forget My Puppy
by Gottaluvit
Summary: Dick and Lian at the circus, no real canon in it.
1. Chapter 1

Dick's been wanting to do this for awhile now...

He can't remember how long ago it was that he actually promised her, but she's never forgotten.

And when she grabbed the phone away from her father when Dick had called, squealing at him down the line about the flyer she'd received, and how much she _really _wanted to go, and how he'd _promised_. Her little girls voice was so full of excitement and hope that there was no way he could say no.

Especially when Roy volunteered to take his patrol for the night so Dick could relax, and even offered the use of the Ferrari because Dick's bike wouldn't do.

They'd come early so they could see the animals before the show started, and Lian hadn't stopped chattering since he'd picked her up, his face was already starting to ache from smiling so much...She had a way of doing that to him.

Now they're standing in front of a rope barrier, watching the elephants rock from side to side and stuff hay in their mouths.

"They smell _real _bad Uncle Dick!" Lian say's, and she scrunches up her nose like it's the worst thing she's ever smelt.

Dick laughs "That's one of the circus smells you grow to love Lian." he say's.

"_Elephant smell_?" Lian asks, and she's looking very puzzled.

Dick pauses for a moment as he searches for words to explain. Then he drops into a crouch in front of her, and reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear."Well...You know how your dad always say's he loves the smell of rain? The way it smells when the first rain starts to fall?" he asks.

"Yeah.." Lian replies, and her eyes light up the way they always do when she has Dick's undivided attention.

Dick loves that look..like he's the smartest, most important person in her world at that moment. "He say's it reminds him of the storms that sometimes swept across the reservation..." he explains.

"When he was a little boy.." Lian adds, and she's not sure what this has to do with smelly elephants, but Uncle Dick thinks it does, so she's just going to play along for now.

Dick nods. "Yes..it reminds him of some of the good things he remembers about his childhood. But even though I like the rain, I don't much like the smell of it when it first starts, because..."

"It smells like wet dirt." Lian grins, and she's remembering a conversation overheard between her dad and her 'Uncle' a long time ago.

Dick chuckles, he loves that she's so quick to catch on. "Yeah, so..."

"Stinky elephants make you 'member stuff from when you were a little kid growing up in the circus." Lian finishes, then nods her understanding. "The good stuff, kinda like when I smell a wet dog it 'minds me of Uncle Gar after he goes for a swim. And then I think about the pool at the Tower, and when we used to live there." she adds, grinning wider.

Dick can't help but laugh at that, and he scoops the little girl up as he stands, and settles her on his hip. "Exactly!" he states, and he presses his nose to hers, and they're both grinning as he walks towards a trailer further up the track, the one with the lions painted on the side.

The crowd has slowly begun to grow as show time gets closer, and very soon there's a whole bunch of people standing behind them as they watch the lion's. As a result Dick and Lian are jostled closer to the fence that forms a barricade around the trailer, and Dick's glad he still has Lian on his hip, or he's sure she'd get squashed.

The people are oohing and ahhing, and the big cats are chewing on bones, or stretching. Lian sucks in a deep breath, like she's savouring a good cooking smell, or sniffing a rose. "Ahhh.._circus smell_!" she states enthusiastically, feigning appreciation of the animal smell the cats exude, after all, Uncle Dick likes stinky animals, so she should as well.

Dick chuckles, unlike the elephants, lion smell is definitely an odour that he _hasn't _grown to love...

They stand there for a while longer, and Lian catches sight of yellowed fangs mid lion yawn, and she isn't at all impressed by feline hygiene...so Dick finds himself explaining just how difficult it would be to brush a lion's teeth.

And Lian nods, she agree's, and thinks cleaning a lion's teeth would be a good job for Superman, and she decides she'll ask him next time she see's him, because she doesn't want the lions to get toothache.

They leave the lion's, and wander up towards the horses. Lian squeals happily as she spies them, and wriggles down from Dick's arms to run to the barricade. "Can you buy me a pony Uncle Dick?" she asks innocently, and she's careful to bat her eyes just so..the way she does when she wants Uncle Ollie to give her another lolly.

""I really don't think one would fit in your apartment Lian." Dick explains.

Lian frowns, looking for a moment..remarkably like her father when he almost misses a bulls-eye, she'd really hoped batting her eyes would work. She thinks for a moment, then asks. "Do they make really little ones Uncle Dick?"

She huffs loudly when Dick say's "Not small enough for an apartment in the city Princess." and the look on her face says that nature has slipped up by not creating a pocket pony just for her.

Lian stares at the horses and wonders if she could talk her Aunty Dinah into asking Zatanna to shrink one down to size. She's pretty sure there's a spell for that.

By now the crowd has gotten quite large, and Dick decides they will have to look at the rest of the animals at intermission. "Cotton Candy?" Dick asks..he doesn't need to ask twice, and the ponies are forgotten as Lian drags him towards the entrance of the circus tent..and the awaiting junk food.

There's already a line forming, but it's not too long, yet, and Dick's glad he decided to buy their tickets earlier..waiting in one line is bad enough, he hates standing around.

Lian is being jostled by show-goers that walk past, and pretty soon she's clinging to Dick's leg, trying hard not to get lost. Dick reaches down and hoists her onto his shoulders, she squeals happily and grabs a couple of fistfuls of his dark glossy hair and hangs on. Dick grins as he hears her chattering away, he can't understand a word she is saying above the noise of the crowd and the music the band has started to play, but she's happy, and safe, and that's all that matters to Dick.

A few minutes later,he has cotton candy, popcorn and drinks, and he's trying to balance it all,and keep one arm looped over Lian's foot so she doesn't fall.. It's not easy, but he manages, and before long they're in their seats and waiting.

Lian's so excited she can't she sit still, and Dick tries hard not to grin as he chides her again for standing on her seat. He tells her that the show won't start any faster no matter how many times she asks _"How much longer._",but he wishes it would, because secretly he's pretty darned excited himself.

And_..drrrummrolll_..

The next forty five minutes is jam packed with excitement. The clowns have them both clutching their sides and shrieking with laughter, and the ponies have Lian mesmerised as they trot around the ring..and Dick just knows she still plotting how to get hold of one..

The magician does the usual and pulls rabbits from hats, which Lian thinks is cute..and she's wondering if a rabbit would be a better fit in her apartment then a pony..

Dick nearly dies when it comes time to saw the assistant in half, Lian has obviously never seen _this _particular trick.."_You do that and my Uncle Dick will punch you in the nose_!." she yells, the crowd laughs, Dick blushes, and spends a few moments whispering in her ear..explaining the finer points of the trick.

Lian thinks it's a dumb trick, and she says so..loudly.."Pretending to cut someone up is _stupid_!" she declares, crossing her arms across her chest.

Dick's glad when the magician moves on and the clowns return.

They're laughing again, and Dick's eyes are watering, he hasn't laughed this much in a long time, it feels good, and it feels even better to be sharing the fun with Lian.

Lion Tamer's next, and Lian's not happy about the whip, she kind of wishes the lion's would scratch the man..But then decides that's not a nice thing to wish for, lion scratches would probably hurt real bad. She decides to ask Superman to take the lions to live somewhere else when he comes to brush their teeth. Maybe Uncle Dick could talk to his daddy and the lions could live at Wayne Manor..They'd be happy there.

Lian's just thinking about how much the lion's would like Alfred's cooking when the ringmaster say's it's intermission..Lian's not sure what the 'mission' is, but she's looking forward to finding out.

The 'mission', Dick explains when she asks..is to win her a stuffed toy from the small sideshow alley that's attached to the circus..Lian likes this mission.

I takes Dick three tries to knock the right duck out of the fake pond it's swimming in. He's pretty sure Roy would have got it first go, but Lian doesn't comment, she's too busy giving him instructions on how to throw properly.

She picks a giant stuffed frog, it's ugly, at least Dick thinks so. He's disappointed that she didn't pick the stuffed elephant..it was cute. Harper's have no taste in toy's he decides, and three throws later he has the elephant, he'll give it to Babs..it looked too lonely to leave on the shelf.

Lian say's she needs to go to the bathroom..Dick blanches, he can't take her into the men's room..and all the women are strangers. He's starting to sweat, and Lian's crossing her legs and whimpering."I'm gonna pee my pants Uncle Dick!" she yells above the noise of the crowd.

Dick feels a little queasy as he tows her towards the ladies room. He spots an elderly woman with a trustworthy face, and she smiles at him kindly as he explains his problem, and takes Lian inside.

Dick quickly checks the back of the amenities black to ensure there aren't any other exits. Then he worries that the woman may have come back outside while he was checking..They're taking a long time, he's pacing back and forth, and he's just about convinced himself that he's handed his surrogate 'niece' to some child abductor. He's headed towards the door to check when the woman comes out. "_Sorry, line up inside._" she explains, handing Lian's hand to him and waving goodbye..Dick feels feint with relief.

They grab a couple of corn dogs, some more drinks and popcorn. Dick struggles inside carrying the frog, the elephant and most of the food and drinks...Lian's munching on her corn dog, and he's made her loop her fingers through his belt and hold on so he doesn't lose her. He's exhausted when they finally sit down.

He stuffs the toys under their seat, and they eat in silence for a few minutes, Dick suspects Lian is tired because the chatter has stopped..his suspicions are confirmed by a sleepy yawn. "Tired baby girl?" he asks..and chuckles when she sits up straight and shakes her head.

"I like the circus Uncle Dick." she say's, even though she's still not happy about the lion's.

"I'm glad." Dick say's, and he's about to say more, but there's another drumroll, and the second half starts with a bang, as the clowns roar out in their clown car..it's backfiring all the way, and the smallest clown falls off and lay's on the ground with his legs in the air..Dick finds himself laughing with Lian, even though he's seen this particular clown act hundreds of times before.

There are performing poodles next. They jump through hoops and do little flips, bark on command and even ride a tiny pony. Dick see's Lian's eyes light up when the pony comes out, and he's waiting for the question he knows is coming..but it's not quite the one he's expecting...

"You could buy me one of those puppies Uncle Dick. They're _way _smaller then that pony." and she's looking up at him expectantly as if she's just discovered the solution to all the problems in life.

Dick knows the '_apartment is too small_' answer won't work with the dog.

"Dogs take a lot of responsibility Lian." he say's, knowing that wasn't going to cut it either.

"Daddy says I'm very 'sponsible Uncle Dick." Lian replies, she wants one of those puppies so bad...maybe the one that's riding the pony, that way, when Uncle Ollie next gives her a horsey ride on his back her puppy can come to.

Dick takes the chicken's way out. "We'll have to ask your dad." he say's, and he's saved from further questions when the dogs leave the ring and the knife thrower comes out.

Lian quickly decides the knife thrower needs to practice more, she chimes in with commentary to that effect, pointing out how he can improve his aim, and just how much better her daddy is at throwing things. She's talking quietly so only Dick can hear..and maybe the little boy in the next seat who looks her way from time to time.

Dick's nodding in agreement, and smiling at the comments she's making, he wishes Roy was here to listen, she's gonna be good when she's old enough for a bow, he thinks.

More clowns, and they aren't laughing quite as much this time, Dick thinks the clowns at Haley's are a little funnier, and Lian's almost asleep.

By the time the acrobats make an appearance she's out to it, slumped against his side under the arm he has wrapped around her. Dick watches the trapeze artists, they're good, but not great, but he's having a great time mentally correcting their swings and judging the flips and summersaults..a little untidy in places, and pretty sloppy on their landings he thinks.

Before too long the shows over, and Dick snuggles Lian closer as he waits for the crowd to clear a bit. When there's less danger of being jostled, he gently lifts her up onto his shoulder, picks the frog and the elephant up in one hand..holding them by a trunk and a green froggy leg, and heads out towards the Ferrari.

He unlocks the car and tosses the toys to the back, then settles Lian into her seat.

She stirs..."Thank you Uncle Dick." she mumbles sleepily.

Dick leans down and feathers a kiss on her brow. "You're welcome Sweetheart." he say's, and because he's already decided he should have done this sooner.._and _more often..he adds "I'm going to ask your dad to let me take you to a real circus."

Lian stifles a yawn, and looks puzzled..as puzzled as a sleepy five year old can look."Wasn't that a real circus Uncle Dick?" she asks.

"It was a circus, and it was lots of fun." Dick says as he walks around to the other side of the car and crawls into the seat. "But there's only one _real _circus.." he adds.

Lian smiles sweetly."Haley's?" she asks.

And Dick grins and ruffles her hair. "You got it Sweetheart." and he's realising why Roy's so darned proud of this kid..she's smart and cute..and he hopes to end up with one just like her one day. Dick starts the car and they drive off..and he can't help but chuckle at the little girls last words before she falls back to sleep.

"_Don't forget my puppy_."

end


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Short pants..." and Roy doesn't, not after the last time.

"Come on Roy, she'll love it." Dick asks, and he's well aware of Lian watching.

As if on cue Lian chimes in. "Pleeeaaassse Daddy?" and she wraps her little arms around her fathers leg and looks up at him.

Roy sighs..she's doing that batting the eye lashes thing that Dinah taught her.

"I thought you trusted me?" Dick say's, and he makes sure he sounds a little hurt.

And Roy's trying hard not to show signs of weakness, but they're making it tough. "I _do _trust you Wing..to watch my back, to lead any team I'm in. I trust you as a friend and a 'brother'..."

'Then what's the problem?" Dick asks, and he scoops Lian up and settles her on his hip.

"Pleeeaaassse Daaaddy?" Lian repeats, wrapping her arms around Dick's neck and fluttering those eye lashes again.

"Okay, you wanna know what the problem is?" Roy leans forward and he whispers "Remember the darn dog?" and he really would have rather talked to Dick about it without Lian around, but he doesn't have that choice at the moment.

"Are we gonna get one?! Did you change your mind?!" Lian squeals, and she's bouncing in Dick's arms.

"_No_, I _didn't _change my mind!" Roy says firmly..bad idea even mentioning the dog, it's taken three weeks to convince her they can't have one.

"I didn't get her the dog Roy." Dick points out...but he would have if he'd thought Roy would have let him.

"No you didn't, but you let _me _be the one to tell her 'no'" Roy reminds him.

And Lian looks at her father and pouts.

Dick frowns, okay, so he'd taken the cowards way out, but he'd bet he wasn't the only one who resorted to '_We'll have to ask your dad_.' when they found it hard to say no. "What's the big deal anyway?"

And Lian looks at Dick.

Roy sighs again, and he's getting irritated now. "The '_big deal_' is it's a dog..Another responsibility, another mouth to feed..."

Lian looks at Roy and frowns, her daddy's getting cranky now..

"They don't cost _that _much.."

Lian looks at Dick and nods.

"Dick..." Roy begins..but he's cut off by Lian.

"Can we _maybe _get one...one day?" she say's in a sad, defeated little voice.

Roy sighs yet again, and he hates being the one to put that tone in her voice. " Maybe..._One day_. I'll think about it." he say's.

"Yaaaay!" Lian squeals, and she dives from Dick's arms to Roy's and hugs him tight.

Roy laughs, happy that she's happy again. "I said I'll _think _about it!" He's bought himself time, and he _is _thinking, he's thinking about how to get out of it.

"So can I take her or not? I won't get her a dog, or a pony or a rabbit, or anything that breathes." Dick pleads, he really hopes Roy lets them go, Halley's is only in Gothem for a short time.

Roy looks from Lian to Dick."Promise?" he asks with a trace of suspicion.

Dick places his hand palm down on his chest. "I swear by the oath of the clan of the Bat that I shall _not _buy your daughter any of gods living creatures." he says seriously.

"Idiot!" Roy laughs, and he feigns a kick at his friend.

"Daddy, it's rude to call peoples idiot!" Lian points out indignantly.

"Unless they _are_.." Roy reply's.

"Daddy!" Lian scolds, then smiles because Roy's grinning and that means she's won.

"Okay, you're absolutely right. I'm bad and wicked."

"No your not." Lian giggles. "Silly daddy!"

Roy tousles her hair and lowers her to the ground. "C'mon, lets get some clothes in a bag for you..You're going to the circus with Uncle Dick.." he says..and he laughs as she squeals happily and runs to her room.

"A _real _circus." Dick chimes in above the retreating squeal.

"And I'm a free man for the weekend." Roy's grinning as he follows Lian into her room, he's sure he's still got that girls number, the one from the club with the cute little nose.

* * *

Dick's not sure what's in the box, and he's not entirely sure he even _wants _to know. "_It's a Christmas gift_..." Roy had said "_For Bats..something he can put in his study_.." Christmas is still a month away..Roy never gets Bruce more than a card, and Dick's pretty sure that whatever's in there _isn't _something Bruce will want in his study.

He's thought about taking a look for himself..kind of censoring the gift before Batman gets it.

But Roy has it wrapped up like Fort Knox..and Lian hasn't let go of it since they left.

Dick's borrowed a plane from Batman. It means they're in Gotham in next to no time, and very soon they're standing in the Batcave.

They find Bruce sitting at the computer..and it's Bruce not Batman, there's no cowl in place.

Lian stops chattering about the bats, and she thrusts the present she's still carrying at Bruce.

"It's for you Uncle Bruce." She say's with a grin.."I wanted the pink angel, but Daddy picked this one."

Dick's feeling anxious, and he's almost certain a pink angel would have been better then _anything _Roy picked.

Bruce can't help smile as the little girl climbs into his lap..like she's claimed him as her own, even though they really don't see much of each other."How have you been Lian?" he asks, and he sets to gift aside, eyes it, then looks at Dick.

Dick shrugs.

"I'm good Uncle Bruce, daddy says I'm _always _good." Lian replies, and she's starting to open the gift for Bruce.

Bruce chuckles, he's not sure if anyone having Harper's blood can be '_always good_'. He suspects that's against the laws of nature. "That's nice to know." he says, and helps her unwrap the paper.

Lian squeals in excitement when the gift is revealed.

Bruce cocks an eyebrow and growls softly.

Dick winces as he looks at the 'Jingle Bat'..He _knew _it, he just did...Roy couldn't be trusted.

The 'Jingle Bat'...a rather chubby Batman doll wearing a Christmasy hat..sits there for a moment as Dick and Bruce frown and Lian grins. Then a little hand shoots forward and smacks the toy hard.

With a jolt the "Jingle Bat' surges into life. "Ho ho ho.." it chants, and Dick feels himself jump.

Then the toy begins to rock and sing.."_Jingle bells Batman smells_..."

Lian giggles and claps her hands in delight...

Bruce growls louder..

"_Robin flew away_.."

And Dick's desperately searching for an off switch..

Lian's joining in the singing now.."_Father Christmas lost his whiskers_..."

Bruce grabs the toy from Dick and quickly removes the batteries..the noise stops and the toy grows still.

Lian continues to sing for a moment, then stops and looks up at Bruce. She thinks he looks a little annoyed, so she frowns "Don't you like it Uncle Bruce?" she asks, her voice sounding quite disappointed, she thinks the toy is great fun..and Daddy bought one for Uncle Ollie and he loved it so she has no idea why Bruce wouldn't like it as well.

Bruce is not amused. "It's a typical immature Harp..." and Dick thumps him on the back. He throws his son a glare, then looks at the little girl who now seems to be blinking back tear..he melts. "It's a very..interesting and...unique gift." He says, then forces a smile. "I'll have to find a way to thank your father for it." he says, and he's already plotting.

That satisfies Lian, and she throws her arms around his neck and hugs tight."I knew you'd like it..Daddy always picks the bestest presents." she says, then settles back in Bruce's lap and picks up the toy. "I hope he gets me that puppy for Christmas."...because if he did that would be the very best Christmas present she's ever gotten.

"A puppy?" Bruce asks and he glances at Dick who's shaking his head as hard as he can and signalling for Bruce to _not _get into this particular conversation.

"He's thinking about it." Lian declares. "And it's going to be a girl one..and she will be white and fluffy, and her name is Princess Snowball." Lian says..she's given her new puppy a lot of thought.

"He hasn't said yes yet Lian." Dick reminds her, and he takes her from Bruce. He's going to need to work fast to distract her for now.."Now, how about we go say hello to Alfred. I just bet he has some chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen." This works and Lian's squealing in excitement again as they walk towards the stairs.

"We'll be back soon Uncle Bruce." She calls over Dick's shoulder."You can play with your new toy till we get back." she adds.

Bruce throws her a small smile, then turns back to glare at the toy. "Dead man walking Harper!" he mutters and he's only _half _joking.

* * *

Dick stays at the manor overnight, it's easier, and Alfred insists, Dick's pretty sure Alfie doesn't trust him to feed the kid right, but he's not complaining, home cooked meals aren't something he'll ever turn down.

After dinner, Alfred's in fatherly mode, and he pulls out a pile of old story books and settles on the sofa for an evening of story telling.

Dick listens for awhile, smiling at the memories that are evoked. Lian's enthraled, laughing and asking questions..just the way Dick used to when he was a boy. She's so engrossed Dick finds himself free to join Batman on patrol for the night.

And patrol itself brings back even more found memories. No world shaking event has brought them together this night..no..it's just Batman and Nightwing tackling the bad guys. And Dick feels a little guilty that he's glad Tim's away for the weekend..it really does feel like the old days as he jumps into the fray with his mentor.

Batman is silent and effective as always, and Nightwing is happy and doesn't stop with the banter.

There was a time when the younger mans witty quips would annoy him. But not on this night, Batman's just glad to see his son happy. He decides they should do this more often, not just when there's a case to be worked or world domination to prevent. He vows to talk to both his boys, and make a point of all three working together on occasion, just for the hell of it.

They return to the manor at two in the morning. And Dick checks Lian is sleeping soundly.

"She's a delightful child." Bruce admits when he see's his son peeking in the spare room.

Dick grins, and closes the door quietly. "She sure is, Roy got lucky getting her."

"He certainly did." Bruce agree's. "He's damn lucky he didn't end up with one like him."

Dick chuckles. "He's not _that _bad." he defends.

"Well, he must be doing something right I guess, she seems well adjusted..and she's smart, doesn't get _that _from her father." Bruce can't help himself, he just had to add that last little bit, but he chuckles and slaps his son on the back, letting Dick know he's only joking.

Both men say goodnight, and they head to bed feeling happier than they have in a long time.

* * *

The next day is a busy one for both Dick and Lian. Dick goes over inventory with Bruce, and they discuss designs for some new weapons Bruce is developing. Then they spend a good hour just talking about cases they're working on and things they're planning.

Dicks amazed that Bruce didn't just head straight to work, but he's not going to question why his mentor is spending so much time just talking, it doesn't happen often and he's going to enjoy it while it lasts.

And Bruce knows he should be focusing on other things, and he's torn two ways at first. But Alfred whispers in his ear, reminding him of just what his priorities should be, and it's all the push he needs. And he finds himself relaxing, enjoying his time with his boy.

Lian spends the morning in the kitchen with Alfred, and she's having a ball cooking muffins and cookies..They make gingerbread men, and Lian spends a long time making them into replica's of her 'family' She's very pleased with Daddy's bow when she's finished, but she thinks Uncle Ollie's beard made him look like a green Santa Clause.

When they've finished they stand back, and survey their work carefully. There's Arsenal, and Green Arrow, Connor, and Speedy and Black Canary..and Lian's very pleased..but something is missing. "We have to make your family too Alfred." she says, not wanting Alfred to be left out.

An hour later Batman and Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and even an Oracle face joins the Arrow family..And Lian can't stop smiling about how clever they are. They're so pretty Lian decides they can't ever be eaten..and Alfred agrees.

They set one tray with tea and freshly baked cookies, Alfred carries that one, while Lian carries the one with the ginger bread families, and they head down to the cave to share morning tea and show off their creations. Lian's chattering the entire way and Alfred is calmly answering any questions she asks..Alfred has missed having a young child around the manor.

* * *

Dick doesn't know who's more excited, him or Lian.

And Lian can't believe that her Uncle Dick owns this _whole _big circus. She thinks he's very lucky, and she wonders if her dad will by her a circus like this one if he doesn't get her the puppy...She _really _wants that puppy..but a circus would come close to making her as happy as the puppy would.

They're standing in front of an elephant. And this time they aren't behind the barricade. Dicks talking to both the beast and Lian in low soothing tones.

And Lian, who's settled on his hip is holding on for dear life..that elephant is BIG. "I'm _scared _Uncle Dick." she whimpers, pressing her face into his chest.

"She won't hurt you Lian, she's a very special elephant." Dick explains, but he takes a step back so the little girl won't feel so intimidated. "Would you like to feed her?" he asks hoping to win her confidence.

Lian shakes her head against his chest and refuses to look. Something warm brushes gently down her back, then it moves upward to ruffle her hair. Lian feels the soft tickle of warm air being blown down her neck. She finally looks up, only to shriek in horror as the elephant brushes her cheek with it's trunk.

Dick looks apologetically at the elephants keeper, and makes a hasty retreat with the still screaming child. He really didn't want to frighten her and he's cursing himself for forgetting just how little she really is. But she relaxes once they are on the other side of the barricade, and it isn't long before she's chattering happily again. Dick decides they might just be better off feeding the ponies, elephants just aren't Lian's thing.

The ponies are a hit, Dick knew they would be, especially when Warren..the guy that takes care of them..suggests a pony ride. The words "_Awsome_.!" and "_Cool_." seem to be in abundance, and Dick's grinning from ear to ear when Lian declares him "_The Bestest Uncle ever!" _

And Lian feels so proud sitting on the pony. It's name is Bluebell, and it's just Lian's size. She's wanted to ride a pony for so long. She wonders again if she could fit this one in her apartment...it's only a little one after all. But she's now got her heart set on a puppy, and her dad's thinking about that, so she decides she'll just ask Uncle Dick to bring her to see Bluebell more often..Her Uncle Dick is the best!

It's quite awhile before Lian agree's to leave the pony. In the end she has no choice because show time is coming close and the ponies need to get 'dressed'.

Lian's feeling sad as she strokes Bluebell's nose, but she feels much better when Uncle Dick pulls out his cell phone and snaps a photo of Lian and Bluebell on the built in camera, that way she can look at Bluebell anytime she wants.

"_Dickie..There you are_!"

Lian looks up at the elderly man who approaches. She thinks Uncle Dick knows the man well because the do that back slapping stuff that boys always do when they haven't seen each other for awhile, just like her Daddy and Uncle Ollie do when they pay a visit. Lian learns the mans name as Harry Halley when Uncle Dick introduces her. And she puts on her best grown up voice and says "How do you do Mr Halley?"

"I'm very well thank you young lady." Pop Halley say's, then compliments Lian on her good manners.

Dick's grinning again as Lian and Pop Halley chatter away. Lian's a charmer no doubt about it, and Harry's as charmed as everyone else who meets her.

After awhile they wander over to Harry's office. And Lian is fascinated by the poster on the wall, she's even more fascinated when Pop Halley explains who the couple in the poster are. Lian asks lots of questions, and she's careful to hold Uncle Dicks hand, she worries he might get sad when he's remembering his Mommy and Daddy...

But Dick is in his element, and although he's told Lian about his parents before, there's still so much she doesn't know, and she soaks it all up, listening carefully and asking questions that take both Dick and Harry on a trip down memory lane.

The show has already started by the time they leave Pop Halley's office, but they have seats reserved in the front row, so they don't miss out.

Lian likes this circus, she likes it a lot. The magician doesn't pretend to cut the lady in half, he just disappears her, then brings her back again..Lian thinks that a more polite thing to do then pretending to cut someone up.

They have Lions _and _Tigers here, and it's a lady Lion tamer..she has a whip as well..which Lian doesn't really like, but Uncle Dick has already explained that she only pretends to use it. Lian supposes that's okay.

And the knife thrower is pretty good, not as good as her Daddy is, but much better then the one at the other circus, so Lian only has to point out twice that he's not holding the knife correctly.

Lian stays awake right to the end, and she's glad she did, because as she watches the acrobats she imagines them being Uncle Dick's parents, and she thinks she must feel a bit like Uncle Dick must have felt as a little boy watching them..kind of funny inside..proud and amazed. And she asks Uncle Dick if he can teach her to fly like that one day, because she can almost feel the wind in her hair, and she knows it would be awsome.

It's a request that has Dick beaming, he'd like nothing more then to teach her, and resolves to talk to Roy about it when he takes her home.

All too soon the night comes to an end, and they both leave wishing the show could have lasted forever.

Lian's a little sad it's over, but she extracts a promise from her Uncle Dick to bring her back again soon.

By the time they arrive back at the manor Lian's asleep, and Dick is bursting with happiness..overjoyed that she has so much love for something so close to his heart. Seeing his circus through a childs eyes again is a wondrous thing indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

All to soon the weekend is over, and after breakfast the next morning Dick gathers his duffel bag, and Lian carries her little backpack, and they head down to the Cave to say goodbye to Bruce and Alfred.

Alfred's not there but Bruce is, and Lian drops her bag on the floor beside the chair where he's sitting, and she scrambles up onto his lap and mumbles her goodbye's as she wraps her little arms around his neck.

And Bruce is a little taken aback that he feels as sad to see her go as she sounds..and he _actually _hugs her back rather then simply tolerating the cuddle she's giving him.

"I'll miss you Uncle Bruce." Lian says sadly. "I wish I could stay forever."

"But Lian, don't you think your Dad would miss you if you stayed that long?" Bruce asks, trying to cheer her up.

Lian thinks for a minute, she's her Daddy's heart, he says so all the time, so he probably would want her to come home at some stage. "I s'pose so." she mumbles, and she feels a little bad that she still really wants to stay.

"Now Lian.." Bruce says, and he knows exactly how to distract her from her melancholy. "I have a very special job for you to do." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. It's wrapped in red paper and tied with a green bow.

Lian nods, she's looking very serious. Special jobs are very important and she's careful to pay attention. "What is it Uncle Bruce?."

Bruce smiles...

Dick winces, he's seen _that _particular smile before, something...not good...is going down.

Bruce looks into Lian's eyes, he loves the way she's so focused on him..paying attention to every word he says. "This is a _special _gift for your father. A thank you for the..._interesting _present he gave me..." and Bruce is ignoring the moan that comes from his son. "I need you to give it to him. You mustn't let your Uncle Dick peak at what's inside, because it's your dads and no one else's."

Dick's feeling sick. Roy is an idiot and he's going to find out the hard way that you can _never _beat the Bat.

Lian nods, her eyes are wide with responsibility as she carefully takes the small box, whatever is inside must be very special indeed. "Don't worry Uncle Bruce, I won't let anyone peak." and she shoots a warning look at Dick as she slides off Bruce's lap and carefully tucks the box in her backpack with her clothes.

Bruce straightens up and he's trying hard not to look at Dick, who's got his hands over his eyes like he just _doesn't _want to know. "I have something for you as well." Bruce says, and he's looking forward to this.

"You have?" Lian asks in a little voice filled with awe and excitement.

"He most certainly does Miss Lian." and Alfred is there with a large box in his hands.

Dick sinks into a nearbye chair, he feels weak with relief that this isn't another '_gift_' for Roy, Bruce wouldn't give Lian anything she wouldn't love.

His relief is sort lived when Alfred carefully places the box on the ground.

The box wiggles...

The box whines..

The box barks and Lian shrieks in delight.

Dick is going to be _sooo _dead!

* * *

Roy's looking forward to getting his daughter back. He jumps from the seat and opens the door eagerly when the doorbell rings. He's grinning..he can't help himself, he really has missed her..But Dick looks ill, when Roy looks at him, and Roy's grin fades. Something is definitely wrong.

"I'm sorry Roy." Dick mumbles, and he looks at the floor.

"For what?" Roy asks, and he's starting to worry, looking for Lian. He's relieved when he hears her laugh..she's just a little way down the hall. The laugh is joined by a bark. "What the...?" And he's pushing past Dick and...stopping dead.

Dick groans and slumps against the door frame.

Lian sits on the floor with Princess Snowball..the cutest little Maltese terrier puppy that has ever existed..or at least Lian thinks so.

Roy doesn't. He swings around to face his friend, his face is as red as his hair..oh yeah, he's angry! "You _promised_." he says, and he's trying not to yell..not in front of Lian anyway.

"I _didn't _do it..It _wasn't _me." Dick pleads his innocence.

"Isn't she pretty Daddy?" Lian pipes up."Uncle Bruce got her for me." and she collapses into fits of giggles as the puppy starts jumping and tugging at her hair.

Roy swallows, realization has hit.

And Dick can see the anger fade, maybe, just maybe Dick is safe.

Roy's just watching, saying nothing as Lian tumbles around the floor with the dog. She's happy, she's really, really happy..and that's all Roy has ever wanted her to be. He sighs. "Couldn't he have gotten her a Boxer or a Doberman or something?" he asks..because this.._thing_..is sure as hell going to ruin his image.

"Don't you think they would be a little hard for her to handle?" Dick asks, and he's relaxed now..crisis averted.

Roy frowns..then chuckles as Lian squeals with joy. "I guess we'll just have to give it a decent name. Maybe..Killer, or..."

"Princess Snowball." Dick finishes, and he can't help but chuckle at the image of Roy calling the dog in the park..sure way to attract the ladies.

"What?" Roy snaps the question and screws up his nose.."_No way_!"

"Her name is Princess Snowball" Lian chimes in, picking the puppy up, and she's very proud of herself for choosing such a great name.

"Oh.." says Roy, and the next thing a wriggling bundle of white fluff is thrust into his arms. "Hey!" he says as the dog barks and begins licking his hands enthusiastically. He hands it back to Lian and wipes the dog slobber on his pants, rubbing hard as if to scrub the germs away.

And that's it for Dick, he says goodbye to Lian, gets his cuddles and thank you's and his off down the hall as quick as can be. He can't wait to call Garth and Wally and fill them in on the Bats coup de grace, just thinking about Roy's face has him chuckling to himself.

Later, much later, Lian is asleep. Princess Snowball has had to be walked ten times already..and Roy _never _thought dogs could pee _that _much. He really wants to hate the dog..he's trying to, what with all the peeing and barking and stuff. But she's curled up next to him on the sofa fast asleep, and she's probably the smallest dog he's ever seen..she'll grow of course, but for now she's kind of cute as dogs go, so Roy can't help stroke her tiny head. Her fur is soft, really soft, and suddenly Roy's deciding it won't be so bad to have her around. Hopefully she'll learn to come to "Here dog!" because there's no way in hell he's gonna call her '_Princess'_ anything..

The box Bruce gave Lian sits unopened on the coffee table, and Roy stares at it for a minute, before he reaches out and picks it up. He just holds it for awhile, turning it over in his hands, and he's not sure he wants to open it, he's more than a little scared of what he might find. He checks it carefully and doesn't find any booby traps, so he peels the ribbon back and opens it.

Inside is a letter detailing payment for unlimited stays at a fancy doggy motel..that solves his problem of what to do with the dog when he's out of town, and there's a very generous gift certificate for a well known pet store, no doubt so Roy can't complain about the cost of feeding the dog..and last but not least, a doggy doo bag complete with scoop. A small half folded hand written note is attached to the bag, and Roy peels it off..

He unfolds it with caution, and begins to read. "_Jingle bells, now who smells?_..." it say's simply.

Roy roars with laughter, waking the dog up. It yaps and sits up, staring up at him. Roy ruffles it's tiny head..and he's already thinking ahead to pay back time.

Bats..he _never _could pull one over on him, but Roy's _not _about to stop trying.

end


End file.
